Beat the Clock (1979)
This is chronicling the 1979 version of Beat the Clock, mostly known as The All-New (All-Star) Beat the Clock. Game format This version (called The All-New Beat The Clock) aired from September 17, 1979 to February 1, 1980 on CBS. In this format, two couples competed against each other and the Clock. This incarnation was the only one of the four Beat the Clock editions to originate from Los Angeles (except for the Gameshow Marathon episode). Monty Hall was named to host this version of Beat the Clock with former host Jack Narz on board as announcer and associate producer. Score Productions composed the theme song, which was performed live in the studio by a little band led by Arthur B. Rubinstein. Two couples competed again; one couple was dressed in red and the other was dressed in green. Rounds 1 and 2 In rounds one and two, the couples competed against each other in a stunt worth $500 for the winner. One stunt usually featured the women of the couples, while the other featured the men; though the other partner sometimes had to help as well. The clock was run as a failsafe by which if neither couple completed the stunt within the time limit, the couple nearest would win. The winner of each round's competitive stunt went on the play a solo stunt together for an additional $500. Bonus Shuffle After the first two rounds, both couples played the "Bonus Shuffle"; a round of shuffleboard on a special table which had stripes at the far end denoting $300-$1,000 in $100 increments, increasing towards the end of the table. The couple which was leading after two rounds shot first and had three pucks to shoot with, while the other couple had two. If the couples were tied going into this round, each couple had two pucks, and a coin toss determined which team shot first. The couples alternated shooting pucks, with each woman shooting first, then the men, and finally whichever member of the leading couple wanted to shoot. The table had no walls around it, and any pucks which were thrown or knocked off the side or end of the table, as well as any which did not reach the first money stripe, did not count and were removed. The team whose puck that was furthest along the board at the end of play, and which was touching a money stripe (there was just enough space between stripes for a puck not to touch either) won that amount and got to play the bonus stunt for ten times the amount. Both couples kept their winnings from the first two rounds, but these winnings were not used in determining the champions. The couple who won the bonus shuffle would return as champions for the next episode. If the neither team had a puck touching a money amount at the end of the game, or if the pucks were equidistant from the end of the board, the teams would play a playoff. The team with the advantage from the earlier rounds chose whether to throw first or second. Each team threw one puck. The first spot of the first puck was marked, and it was removed before the second team threw. The furthest puck touching a money amount was the winner like in the regular game. First Pilot Notes There was no money score in the first pilot as the spaces were tenfold; and only one member of the team took the shots. Bonus Stunt The winning couple played the Bonus Stunt for ten times their winning shuffleboard score, for a top prize of $10,000. A stunt would remain as the Bonus Stunt until a couple completed it or it was played five times. Theoretically, the most money a team could win in a single day was $13,000. Teams stayed on until they won $25,000 or more, or were defeated. ''The All-New All-Star Beat The Clock'' Midway into its short-lived run, the show switched to an all-celebrity format. Changes made included: * All the money the stars won went to their rooting section (a la Tattletales). * All stunts were now worth half price or $250. * If the winning team completed the bonus stunt, $1,000 went to their rooting section while the remaining money went to their favorite charity. * Both star teams remained on the show for a week. * The teams switch color teams everyday. * Theoretically, the most money a celebrity team can win for their rooting section in a single day was $3,000 and a possible $9,000 to their charity. The rest of the format remained the same. Personnel *Host: Monty Hall *Announcer: Jack Narz *Hostesses: Cindee Appleton, Autumn Hargis & Lisa Parkes *Executive Producer Frank Wayne *Producer/Director: Paul Alter *Set Designers: Romain Johnston, Jack Hart *Music – Score Productions *Music Direction – Arthur B. Rubinstein Trivia In Pilot #1, you can hear a burping sound effect during a production slate. The original 1979 pilot of the series aired on Buzzr as part of their "Lost and Found" week on September 10, 2015 Merchandise No Merchandise Photos Promo Slide 11143252_10152982324959327_4066408272251356474_o.jpg Press Photos BTC79.png BTC791.png BTC792.png BTC793.png BTC794.png BTC795.png BTC796.png BTC797.png Press Kit $(KGrHqRHJBoE8fG12UzUBPJ3lKocB!~~60_3.JPG Ticket Plugs clocktickets.jpg Btcxmasplug.jpg Production Slates btcslate.jpg btcslate2.jpg btcslate3.jpg Tickets Beat the Clock (September 08, 1979).jpg Beat the Clock (October 11, 1979).png Beat the Clock (October 17, 1979).jpg BTC7.jpg Beat the Clock (December 08, 1979).jpg Episode Status This version exists in its entirety and has aired on GSN and Buzzr in the past. See Also: Beat the Clock (1979)/Episode Guide Video See Also Beat the Clock (1950) Beat the Clock (1969) Beat the Clock (2002) Beat the Clock (2018) Links Category:Beat the Clock Category:Game Shows A-M Category:CBS Daytime Category:1979 Premiere Category:1980 Ending